


Migraine

by redKardinal



Series: Overwatch oneshots and Gift fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Headaches & Migraines, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie misses school because of an awful headache.<br/>Mako does what he can to ease the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yazzdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yazzdonut).



> Based on Yazzdonut's High School AU.

Four o’clock. That was usually the time they would get home from school. Today however, Mako was returning home alone. Jamie had stayed home from school today with a ‘headache so bad that it made one of the blasts from his bombs seem like a tickle.’ Gabe and Amélie had asked where Jamie was, and Mako gave the simpler description: Migraine.

The stress of losing his arm and getting kicked out of his house had really eaten away at Jamie. Mako was gracious enough to let his boyfriend move in with him. It had been a little stressful at first. Jamie would stay with him all the time anyway, but now that he officially lived with Mako, he seemed all too comfortable leaving his own messes everywhere. Mako didn’t say much about it, because he wanted Jamie to feel safe and comfortable with him. But when he complained about the headache that morning that was making him dizzy if he tried to stand, Mako realized how much the stress was still affecting him.

When he returned home, Jamie was still in bed. The curtains were blocking out any light from the windows, and Jamie had the pillow over his head. Mako couldn’t tell if he was awake or not. “Jamie.” He said to the lump on the bed. The lump didn’t respond. “ _Jamie_ ” he said with a little more emphasis. The hand on the pillow clenched, holding it tighter to Jamie’s head. Mako shook his shoulder. “Jamie!” he said again. “Have you been in bed all day?”

Jamie mumbled something into the pillow that sounded something like “Rack off” Mako sighed and pulled the pillow off Jamie’s face. Jamie groaned and threw his left arm over his eyes, trying to block out the small amount of light that he was now exposed to. Mako pulled back the blanket Jamie had burrowed into while Jamie helplessly jerked his stump to try and pull the blanket back to his chest. He groped around with his good arm, groaning at the light. He cracked his eyes open and glared up at Mako, who stared back calmly. “Fucker.” He groaned.

“Head still hurting?” Mako asked.

“Nah mate,” Jamie moaned, rolling to face the wall. “No pain here. Nothin’ but sunshine and rainbows in my skull right now. Definitely doesn’t feel like I’ve been smashin’ my forehead against a cinderblock all day.”

Mako smirked. “Have you been smashing your head against a cinderblock all day?”

“Ha ha ha.” Jamie pulled the hood of his borrowed sweatshirt over his head and pulled the strings so the hood closed around his nose.

“Have you moved since I left?” Mako asked. Jamie just groaned in response. “Have you taken anything for it?” Jamie slowly shook his head. “What about food, have you eaten?”

Jamie sighed dramatically. “No.” he curled up as tightly as he could. Mako threw the blanket back over him and got off the bed. He went to the kitchen and started making tea. He peeled and cut an apple for Jamie while waiting for the tea to brew and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen from the counter. He then brought everything to Jamie a few moments later.

Jamie was still curled up in the bed when Mako returned. He still had the hood pulled closed over his face, and Mako couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. “Alright, enough of that. C’mere.” Mako took Jamie by his bicep and pulled him upright. Jamie whined and tried to flop back down on the mattress, but Mako held his shoulders, keeping him up. Jamie buried his still-hooded face into Mako’s chest grumbling incoherent words as he did.

“Stop that.” Mako rolled his eyes, loosening the hood and pulling if off Jamie’s head. Jamie just pressed the side of his face closer to Mako’s chest, clutching his shirt in his fist and squeezing his eyes shut. Mako combed his fingers through Jamie’s hair, trying to get him to relax. “Staying this tense is just gonna make it worse. Try to relax, Jamie.”

“It fuckin hurts.” Jamie complained, opening one eye just barely.

“I know.” Mako said, sliding his fingers down Jamie’s head, massaging the soft skin just below the skull. Jamie let out a sigh, letting his fingers release Mako’s shirt. At least he was starting to relax. Mako grabbed the medicine bottle and popped the lid off. Jamie whined again when Mako took his hand away to shake out a couple of pills. “Here.” Mako held the pills out to Jamie who took them and swallowed them dry.

Mako set the pill bottle down and took the tea off the night stand. “What’s that?” Jamie asked.

“Tea.”

“Well, yeah, but what kind?” Jamie pressed.

“Chamomile.”

Jamie made a face. “I don’t want it.”

“It’ll help with the headache.” Mako held the tea out.

Jamie turned his face into Mako’s shoulder mumbling into it “I don’t like chamomile.”

“You’re the one who bought it.” Mako grunted. “Take the damn tea, Jamie.” Jamie shook his head in Mako’s shoulder. “Fine, but I don’t wanna hear about your headache then.”

Jamie pulled back from Mako’s shoulder and took the tea, glaring at it like it was the drink’s fault he was hurting so much. He took a sip, made a face and groaned again. “It’s too hot!”

“You plan on complaining about everything?” Mako asked as Jamie took another sip.

“Yes.” Jamie answered, spotting the apple slices on the night stand. “Those for me?”

“Yeah.” Mako said, holding one out for Jamie. He bit a hunk off, chewing slowly. Mako rubbed his back in slow circles, occasionally feeding Jamie more apple slices while he sipped at the tea. Eventually he let go of Jamie and got up.

“Oi, where are you going?” Jamie asked, curling his knees to his chest. The pain killers were starting to relieve some of the pressure, but he still felt like he’d taken a metal bat to the back of the head.

“Bathroom.” Mako shrugged. “Think you can manage two minutes without me?” he smirked. Jamie set down the tea cup with a glare and flopped back down on the bed, turning away from Mako. “I’ll try to be quick.”

“Piss off.” Jamie mumbled.

Mako chuckled quietly and went to relieve himself. When he was done he started to fill the bath tub with hot water, and Jamie yelled from the bedroom “What are you doing?” Mako went back to Jamie again, he was now lying on his stomach, with his head at the foot of the bed. “You gonna take a bath?” Jamie asked.

“You are.” Mako answered.

“Don’t need one.” Jamie snapped. Mako didn’t answer and hoisted Jamie back up and tugged at the borrowed hoodie. “Stop it!” Jamie yelled, thrashing around, trying to get away from Mako. He fell out of the sweatshirt and back on the bed, just in his boxers now. “Bastard! I don’t need a bath!” Jamie barked. He pressed his hand to his forehead again, the jerking movements stirring up the pain again. While he was stunned, Mako took the opportunity to pull off Jamie’s boxers. “Pervert.” Jamie moaned.

Mako rolled his eyes and lifted Jamie off the bed and carried him to the bathroom. He’d stopped fighting and hung around Mako’s neck grumbling in irritation. Mako lowered Jamie into the tub, and Jamie sighed as he was lowered into the water. Mako expected him to complain about the temperature like he’d done with the tea, but Jamie just sunk down into the bath until the water reached his ears.

He closed his eyes and blew bubbles in the water. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it felt nice. The tension in his back and shoulders started to dissipate. He curled his toes and let out a content sigh, blowing more bubbles in the water. He glanced up expecting to see Mako giving him a look that would read “I was right about the bath.” But Mako wasn’t there.

Jamie sat up, the cold air hit his chest instantly. “Mako?” he called out. “Where’d you go?”

“I’m going to the living room.” Mako called back.

“You’re not gonna say with me?” Jamie frowned.

“You’re a big boy, Jamie. I think you can handle having a bath by yourself.” Mako replied, appearing in the doorway again.

“Yeah, but…” Jamie leaned over the side of the tub. “But what if I don’t want to?”

Mako sighed and sat on the toilet. “You’re a real handful, you know?”

Jamie grinned up at Mako. “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

Mako rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately.” He smirked as Jamie lay back in the water. “How’s your head?”

“s’little better.” Jamie said. “Still hurts like a bitch though.”

“You’re handling light better.” Mako pointed out.

“Yeah.” Jamie agreed. “Are you coming in?” he splashed the water’s surface a little bit.

Mako shook his head. “No, but I’ll stay with you. Since apparently you can’t bear to be alone.” Jamie glared and splashed Mako. “Hey, knock it off.”

Jamie sunk into the water and stared up at Mako. There was a look in his eye that Mako recognized as Jamie’s “I want something” look.

“What?” Mako asked.

“Wash me?” Jamie said hopefully.

Mako gave him an incredulous look. “Really?”

“Please?” Jamie tried to look as pathetic as possible.

Mako sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Jamie giggled and Mako squirt the soap into his hand. He rubbed the soap down Jamie’s back, and over his shoulders and across his chest. When he ran his hands over Jamie’s stomach he twitched and tried to hold back his giggling, but failed. He washed his stump, then his left arm, making sure to get between his fingers. Jamie curled his fingers around Mako’s when he did that. “Let me finish. We can hold hands later.” He teased.

Mako slowly ran his hands over Jamie’s body and enjoyed the faces Jamie kept making. They ranged from “That feels fuckin’ nice” to “That tickles! Knock it off ya wanker!” and Mako wasn’t sure which he liked more.

Jamie lay back and lifted his legs up for Mako. He ran his hands up Jamie’s legs and ignored the grin plastered on Jamie’s face when he spread the soap over his junk. Mako glared at Jamie’s hips as he rose to meet Mako’s hand. He had a feeling the little shit had an ulterior motive when he asked to be washed. He reached his free arm over and dunked Jamie’s head under the water. He came up coughing and Mako had pulled away from Jamie’s balls.

“The hell was that for, mate?” Jamie demanded.

“Needed to wet your hair.” Mako lied. He squirt the shampoo in his head and lathered up the blond locks.

“Fuckin’ liar.” Jamie growled.

“You asked me to wash you.” Mako said calmly. “I assumed that included your hair.” His massaged Jamie’s scalp, letting the lather soak deep into his roots. Jamie’s hair rarely got a good cleaning, so Mako was determined to get it done right. Jamie’s eyes fluttered shut as Mako worked his scalp. It sent shivers down his spine and spread a relaxed smile across his face. “Feels good?” Mako asked softly.

“mmhmm” Jamie hummed, leaning into Mako’s hand more. “That’s damn good.”

“Good.” Mako rumbled. “Time to rinse.” He lowered Jamie back into the water and ran his fingers through his hair again and again until all the soap was rinsed out.

Jamie sat up when Mako pulled his hand out of the water. “Hey, don’t stop.” He said. “That was really good.” Mako just stood up and took a towel from the cabinet and set it on the toilet.

“How’s your head?” he asked again.

Jamie hadn’t thought about it, but it did hurt a lot less now. “It’s … improved.” He said. “Still hurts a bit though.”

Mako hummed a moment. “Well, that’s better than nothing. I’m gonna go put on a movie.” Jamie hoisted himself out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his torso. He paused briefly in the bedroom to pull his boxers back on before following Mako to the living room. He sat on the couch and waited for Mako to lay down by him before laying on his chest once more.

Jamie sighed as Mako rubbed small circles on his stomach. “You take such good care of me, Mako.” He tilted his head back to kiss Mako’s cheek.

“Somebody has to, I guess.” Mako grunted. He lifted up enough to return Jamie’s kiss, his hand wandering up Jamie’s bare chest. He ran his thumb over Jamie’s nipple, making him draw in a deep breath. Mako lightly pinched the bud and tugged it slightly.

“What are you doing?” Jamie breathed, squirming.

“How’s your head?” Mako asked, his voice low and warm.

“It’s… it’s fine.” Jamie huffed as Mako raised his other hand to tease Jamie’s other nipple. He squeezed his chest a couple times, then leaned into Jamie’s neck and pressed a kiss into it.

“Does it hurt still? Just a little?” Mako asked, his breath hot on Jamie’s neck.

Jamie’s face flushed, he could feel heat building up in his stomach while Mako toyed with him. “Some, yeah.” He answered finally.

“Hmm… that’s too bad.” Mako sighed, biting at the soft flesh at the crook of Jamie’s neck. He squeaked slightly and grabbed at the couch cushions.

“Mako, what are you doing?” he asked again.

“Do you want me to stop?” Mako asked, seriously, ceasing his teasing and pulling away from Jamie’s neck.

“Didn’t say that.” Jamie breathed. “Just wanna know why you’re so flirty all of a sudden.”

Mako chuckled and slid a hand down Jamie’s stomach to the waist band of his boxers. “You were the one trying to hump my hand in the bath tub.”

“F-fuck you. Was not.” Jamie blushed. Mako brushed his lips against the shell of his ear as he slid his hand under Jamie’s boxers and curled his fingers around his hardening cock. “Fuck! Fuck… Fuck you.” He panted.

Mako slid his hand down slowly. “Maybe later.” He said. Jamie pushed his hips up into Mako’s hand. Mako shifted beneath him and fished something from his pocket. He slowly stroked Jamie while he opened the bottle he now had in his other hand. Jamie whimpered when Mako pulled away. He bucked his hips into the empty air for something, anything other than his boxers to touch him.

“Relax.” Mako said, hooking his thumbs on the boxers and pulling them off Jamie’s hips. “You okay?” Jamie nodded, his eyes closed tight. Mako squeezed lube into his hand and set the bottle on the floor. He held Jamie’s stomach with his clean hand. Jamie’s breath caught in his throat when the slick hand curled around his cock again. He tried to buck, but Mako held him against his chest. “Relax.” He said again “I’ve got you.”

“Fucking cock! Just get on with it!” Jamie yelled.

Mako chuckled. “You’re so impatient.” He slid his hand up his dick again and pulled down, pulling the foreskin back. He slid his thumb over the head, and Jamie let go of the couch cushions in favor of grabbing the hand on his stomach around the wrist.

“Fuck, Mako. Please… Quit teasing me.” Jamie gasped out. Mako pressed down on his stomach and kissed his neck again. Jamie squirmed on his chest as Mako started stroking faster. Jamie panted in time with the strokes, rocking with Mako’s hand. Pre cum started leaking from Jamie and dripped on his stomach. “God damn it…” Jamie panted. “Just… just washed up too…”

Mako snorted a laugh at that, and Jamie chuckled with him. He let go of Jamie’s stomach and let him thrust into his hand now. Jamie reached up, still wanting to hold something and tried to feel for Mako’s face and managed to hook his fingers on the back of Mako’s neck while he thrust hard into his warm, slick palm. “Mako…” he breathed. Mako nibbled Jamie’s earlobe, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Jamie gasped, his body going rigid. “Mako!” he shouted as thick ropes of cum spilled from him, making a mess all over Mako’s hand and his own stomach.

He continued to stroke Jamie until he rode out the orgasm completely. Jamie went slack on Mako’s chest, breathing heavily. Mako lifted his clean hand and ran his fingers through Jamie’s hair, gently brushing against his scalp. Jamie sighed and turned to kiss Mako again.

“How’s your head?” Mako asked when they broke apart. Jamie just stared at Mako for a moment. Now that he thought about it, his head didn’t hurt at all.

“It’s good.” He whispered, still short of breath.

Mako smiled softly. “Good to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Overwatch-related fic. Hope I kept them...somewhat in character. (or at least in character with this AU?)  
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
